This program focuses on the analysis of adhesion-modulating proteins and peptides by methods of cell biology and structural biology. Funds are requested for large scale production of recombinant proteins and synthetic peptides for shared use in more than one component of this program. The purchase of biosensor (surface plasmon resonance or SPR) apparatus, is also proposed. This instrument will allow determination of the kinetics (association and dissociation constants) and thermodynamics (affinity constants) of various protein-protein interactions central to this program.